The genius and the legend
by StrangeBoy295
Summary: "¡No! Definitivamente no estoy enamorado de él" Palabras del genio ante aparente descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia el chico que, desde que llegó, le había robado su fama y a sus admiradores, ¿Será acaso que no quiere admitir sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazado? ¿O será que quiere dejar que ese chico escoja entre él o a su mejor amigo?
1. Contrincante

**N/A: ***ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos son de marvel, TinyCo, y demás propietarios, fic hecho sin fines de lucro, únicamente para entretenimiento. Los personajes usados en este fic son del juego Avengers Academy*****

 **Capítulo 1 'Contrincante'**

 _ **-Narra Tony-**_

Bueno ¿Por dónde empiezo? Creo que debería presentarme aunque claro, todos me conocen.

Me llamo Anthony Edward Stark, pueden llamarme Tony, no hace falta mencionar quien es mi padre y cual mi posición, actualmente estoy estudiando en la academia de Fury junto con Pepper, mi mejor amiga desde hace años, es la única persona que me tolera ante todo, me sorprende pues según ella soy un caso perdido; Sam, casi mi mano derecha, y digo casi pues en ocasiones lo saco de sus casillas y lo hago explotar o eso dice él, Jan, ella es mi mejor amiga, comparte mi entusiasmo por las fiestas así como ambos somos los que más andamos en las nubes durante las clases con la clara diferencia en las calificaciones; y por último, pero no menos importante, Loki, el "futuro rey del mundo", él y yo llevamos una amistad normal aún a pesar de que nuestras ideas son muy opuestas en la mayoría de las veces.

En fin, después de esa breve 'introducción' puedo ir directo al grano...que no tengo idea de cuál es así que mejor les contaré como son mis días en la academia.

No son diferentes a otros días, siempre que llego al instante soy acosado por mis admiradoras, es algo inevitable después de todo soy un galán, un genio, carismático, con una gran perso-

-¡Anthony! ¿Siquiera estas escuchándome?- clásico tono de regaño de Pepper con el cual siempre logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, perdón Pepps, estaba armando cosas en mi mente, ya sabes, nuevos prototipos, ajustes para mi armadura y cosas así- lentamente estiré mis brazos hacia arriba dejando caer suavemente mis manos en mi nuca.

-Eso no es novedad, te decía, hoy nos entregaran la boleta de calificaciones y tenemos que pasar a la oficina de Fury por ellas-

-¿Y por eso te preocupas tanto? Relájate, siempre nos va bien- como siempre mi aire de superioridad se hizo presente, no era secreto que en cuanto a calificaciones siempre nos iba bien, somos de los mejores.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que Fury te llamó a su oficina a TI por tantos reportes en tu historial, otra vez- rayos, esa mirada suya estaba encima de mí, podía sentir como lentamente me asesinaba con la mirada así que evité hacer contacto visual.

-¿Te sorprende? Sabes que no hace falta que me presente a clases o que preste atención, soy un genio- claramente mis palabras tuvieron consecuencias, sentí el libro de Pepper sobre mi cabeza dejando un leve dolor.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que quieras o no debes estar en las clases? Seas un genio o no es tu deber como alumno, deja de meterte en problemas, por favor, como tu amiga te lo pido- vaya, en ocasiones ella parecía mi mamá por lo mucho que me regañaba y se preocupaba por mí, suspiré resignado pues no puedo evitar caer ante sus palabras llenas de autoridad.

-Está bien, tú ganas, trataré de no meterme en taaaaantos problemas- tenía que agradecerme que accedí a su petición, no podía decirle que no a mi mejor amiga así que quizá intente ser un poco menos problemático, lo cual sería difícil pues sería no ser yo.

En fin, algo así son mis días en la academia en resumen, soy acosado por mis fans, Pepps me regaña, me la paso ocasionalmente en detención y blah blah blah.

Al iniciar el nuevo semestre me desperté pensando "ey, hoy entran nuevos alumnos, y por ende, nuevas fans, sin mencionar a nuevos integrantes de otras escuelas que llegaban de intercambio, será mejor que me arregle mejor que nunca" y fue lo que hice, nunca me había sentido tan motivado; sin perder más el tiempo me encaminé a la academia esperando llamar la atención de todas las chicas lindas que iban llegando, me paré frente a la entrada principal esperando a mis clásicas fans las cuales al acercarse atraerían a las nuevas.

-¿Qué puede salir mal?-...tenía que abrir la bocota.

Pasaron varios minutos y ni una de mis admiradoras se había presentado lo cual era bastante extraño, caminé por toda la academia buscando una sola señal de vida y la encontré pero no precisamente la que deseaba encontrar.

-Ey, ¿Qué pasa, Stark? ¿Buscas tu dosis diaria de atención?-

-Ay Loki, siempre tan tierno buscando un poco de mi atención- sí, es extraño que hable así con él pero es algo normal entre los dos así que no importa realmente.

-Ya quisieras, no necesito de tu atención cuando algún día en el futuro seré rey y tendré atención de sobra- fanfarrón, como le gusta juguetear con su bastón cuando habla sobre que algún día va a gobernar.

-Como digas, oye, ¿Has visto a alguien además de a mí? Pareciese que la academia está abandonada hoy-

-Están en la parte de las canchas viendo al nuevo equipo de futbol americano, creí que esa multitud era debido a ti como siempre-...ok ¿Desde cuándo tenemos un equipo?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que equipo de futbol? ¿Porque nadie me avisó?- no le di tiempo de responderme alguna de las preguntas pues me fui corriendo, necesitaba ver eso con mis propios ojos, deseaba que solo fuera una broma cruel de Loki, era su estilo.

Vaya sorpresa que me lleve, toda la academia estaba rodeando al equipo, mi curiosidad me hizo acercarme y abrirme paso, necesitaba ver porque tanto escándalo, digo, no es la gran cosa ¿O sí? Al llegar al centro de la multitud sentí un raro escalofrío, era como si yo no fuera nadie pues ni un alma se percató de que estaba pasando entre ellos, vi a los miembros del equipo analizándolos en mi mente de forma detenida, no lograba entender cómo es que de la noche a la mañana pase a ser un don nadie, y no fue precisamente por todo el equipo, no, era por un miembro en específico, su nombre era aclamado por varios de los presentes, mi nuevo y primer contrincante, el ladrón de mi fama: Steve Rogers.


	2. Nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 2 'Nuevo comienzo.'**

Steve Rogers, no me sacaré ese nombre de la mente, ese chico que solo llevaba unos minutos en la escuela y ya me había robado mi fama y a mis admiradoras, ¿Qué le ven a ese sujeto? No es la gran cosa, ok si, es el capitán del equipo y eso por lo general atrae atención, pero por favor, de la noche a la mañana me convirtió en un don nadie, estábamos rodeados por toda la escuela y era como si yo fuera invisible.

-Ah, Tony, llegaste, no había visto que estabas aquí- ¿Ven? Hasta Pepper lo sabe.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa Pepps, me siento insignificante, llevo aquí 10 minutos y eres la única persona que me ha notado- me incliné ligeramente hacia delante como derrotado, y lo estaba, un rubiecito me estaba aplastando.

-Bueno, el nuevo equipo acaba de llegar, y ya que es la primera vez que tenemos uno pues todos están entusiasmados- sentí su mano sobre mi hombro en un intento de calmarme y levantarme el ánimo.

-Aja, entusiasmados, sobre todo por el capitán...me voy a la cama y por algo de comer- me alejé del lugar como un niño emberrinchado, ya sé, suena raro que yo lo reconozca pero así me sentía, solo podía escuchar como Pepper me decía que no podía faltar a clases y que no debía meterme en problemas pero hice como si no la escuchara, solo me fui de ahí pasando en el trayecto por una pizza tamaño familiar para mí solo.

 _ **-Narra Steve-**_

Me llamó Steven Grant Rogers, mejor conocido solamente como Steve Rogers y quiero contarles un poco sobre mi vida académica, no será la más emocionante pero he vivido tantas anécdotas con mi equipo y compañeros que siento la necesidad de contarlo.

Bueno, estudiaba en la universidad, tenía mis actividades normales como cualquier chico de mi edad, en mis tiempos libres me iba a jugar con mis amigos, éramos un gran equipo, mi puesto era el mariscal de campo; hace poco tuve una charla con un sujeto llamado Nick Fury que quería unirme a su academia, y no solo a mí, a todo mi equipo, me dijo que nos veía jugar y creía que teníamos potencial así que nos ofreció un lugar en su academia, le pedí tiempo para poderlo hablar con los chicos pues no iba a tomar solo esa decisión. Por una semana lo pensamos, lo hablábamos y al final decidimos aceptar esa propuesta, creo que hicimos una buena elección pues oportunidades así llegan muy pocas veces y hay que aprovecharlas.

Al iniciar el semestre me sentía algo nervioso, no sabía cómo serían las clases, los horarios, no conocía la escuela así que lo más probable es que terminaré perdiéndome, fue por eso que me levanté un poco más temprano para poder recorrer un poco la escuela, principalmente quería ver el campo con mi equipo; en cuanto llegué a la escuela me quedé parado en la entrada viendo hacia el interior, la escuela sí que era grande, entré a paso lento observando detalladamente cada edificio tratando de conservarlo en mi memoria para poder ubicarlos después y evitar perderme; no paso mucho cuando encontré el campo, mi equipo ya estaba ahí, cierta emoción nos inundaba, no podíamos esperar a poder jugar contra otros equipos.

-bien chicos, ya estamos aquí y es un nuevo comienzo, no es solo esforzarse en el campo sino también en clases así que demos lo mejor de nosotros- para mí el motivarlos era la clave para conseguir el triunfo, si uno no confía en las habilidades de su equipo y no los motiva a seguir adelante tarde o temprano se derrumbará.

Escuchamos la campana de clases y nos disponíamos a ir a clases pero de la nada nos vimos rodeados por casi toda la academia, al parecer la noticia de que éramos el nuevo equipo corrió bastante rápido, no había forma de que pudiésemos pasar esa multitud así que lo único que hacíamos era saludar a todos y presentarnos, no había mucho que pudiéramos decir sobre nosotros ya que no hacíamos la gran cosa, solo éramos unos chicos normales a los que nos gusta jugar. Pasaron varios minutos y la multitud no parecía ceder a dejarnos ir, pero no puedo negar que todos nos estaban dando una buena bienvenida a la academia, bueno, creo que no todos, entre todas esas personas sentía una mirada en particular, un chico pelinegro con una chamarra roja con detalles amarillos me miraba fijamente aunque, no sé si sea cosa mía, puedo jurar que ese chico estaba asesinándome con la mirada, traté de ignorarlo pero no pude, sentía aún su mirada sobre mí, eso comenzaba a volverse incómodo para mí y lo peor es que no había forma de salir de ahí, para mi suerte aquel sujeto se fue lo cual fue un pequeño alivio para mí, solo esperaba no encontrármelo otra vez, lo que menos quería era meterme en problemas en mis primeros días en la academia.

La primera semana fue algo pesada, las materias que me asignaron son algo complejas, definitivamente tendría que esforzarme el doble para poder seguir con buenas calificaciones aunque también puede que considere el buscar a un tutor para que me ayude con alguna materia que se me dificulte; todo marchaba bien hasta que caí en cuenta de que en la mayoría de mis clases estaba aquel chico que me asesinó de mil y un maneras con su mirada, pensé que era una mala coincidencia pues en toda una semana no se había presentado a clases pero por como los profesores lo regañaban me di cuenta de que era el clásico chico problemático y con mayor razón debía evitarlo, me dedicaría únicamente a mi equipo y a mis estudios.

No puedo negar que fue un cambio bastante grande pero prefiero verlo como un reto a superar, algo que debo alcanzar esforzándome como cada día lo he hecho y definitivamente nada me va a frenar para lograr esas metas, ni siquiera este nuevo comienzo.

 _N/A: ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? Pues un pequeño comentario súper rápido, quise cambiar solo un pequeño aspecto en la historia, quise incluir no solo a los vengadores y a todos ellos, quise incluir personas ajenas los superhéroes, incluir alumnos sin poderes para hacerlo un poco más realista, por así decirlo, espero les guste. Seré feliz de leer sus comentarios c: pronto la siguiente parte._


	3. Compañeros

**Capítulo 3 "Compañeros"**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que entré hasta nueva escuela, comencé a acostumbrarme a las materias lo cual los volvía un poco más fáciles pero no puedo negar que siguen siendo conflictivas; hice algunos amigos nuevos, Janet Van Dyne, al principio era algo escalofriante pues a la semana de que había entrado me acosaba bastante, decía que me encontraba atractivo pero al final solo se hizo mi amiga, dice que solo fue la emoción al conocerme, es agradable esa chica aunque algo rara; Pepper Potts, más que una amiga es como mi asesora, me ayudo a orientarme mejor en la academia y es muy atenta cuando le pregunto sobre algo; Natasha Romanoff, ella me da un poco de miedo, dice ser una espía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo está viendo a escondidas a todos, inclusive cuando llegue hacia lo mismo, es escalofriante pero es agradable...creo; bueno, es a los pocos que he podido conocer en mi tiempo libre, supongo que ya tendré tiempo para conocer al resto, sigo viendo a mi equipo y todo, tenemos nuestro horario para estudiar juntos y para entrenar así que puedo decir que todo va bien.

Bueno, quizá olvido mencionar a aquel chico problemático, Anthony, no me atrevo a hablarle ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo, solo he escuchado cosas sobre él, es el clásico chico que es rodeado por las chicas y que solo busca la atención de los demás, no me interesa ser amigo de alguien como él, lo que menos quiero es tener problemas en la escuela, aunque Jan, Nat y Pepper son amigas suyas y me sorprende lo mucho que pueden llegar a soportarle pero en fin, mi único interés es mi equipo y graduarme con buenas calificaciones.

Los exámenes finales ya se acercaban y la verdad me empezaba a sentir nervioso, necesitaba un tutor para poder estudiar y aclarar dudas, hasta ahora solo había conseguido que el profesor Pym para ciencias y Pepper se ofreció para ayudarme con sociales, me faltaba un tutor para lo que era la clase de tecnología, esas cosas no se me dan muy bien.

-No sé qué hacer, Jan, no me gustaría reprobar mi primer examen- quizá ella podría ayudarme a estudiar o a pedirle a alguien que sea mi tutor.

-Oh vamos Cap, si te esfuerzas no reprobaras- agradezco sus "palabras de motivación" pero no es suficiente.

-Esas cosas no se me dan muy bien, he repasado mis apuntes una y otra vez pero no logro entenderlo del todo, son demasiadas cosas las que vendrán en el examen-

-Bueno, en ese caso, sé de alguien que podría ayudarte, es muy bueno con la tecnología y eso- ah, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar, me vendría bien la ayuda de alguien.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?-

-Tony-...tiene que ser broma.

-... ¿Stark? Tienes que estar bromeando- por la forma en la que ella sonrió me di cuenta de que no era así, decía la verdad.

-Nop, es uno de los mejores estudiantes que hay en la academia, sé que parece difícil de creer pero realmente sus calificaciones son las mejores- No, me niego a creerlo, es decir, nunca entra a clases, los profesores siempre lo regañan, no puede ser uno de los mejores.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo, además, creo que me odia, el día que entré aquí me miraba como si deseara mi muerte- de solo recordar esa mirada un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Ah jaja eso es porque esta celoso de que le robaste su fama ese día, él siempre es el centro de atención y ese día lo volviste un don nadie, pero descuida, solo esta emberrinchado, y me debe un favor así que si se lo pido no puede negarse- ¿En serio? ¿Solo por eso me vio así ese día porque llamé un poco la atención? Que bebé. Jan sacó su celular y de inmediato le llamó a Anthony pidiéndole el favor, no menciono mi nombre en ningún momento, dijo que nos presentaría en cuanto llegáramos, al colgar volteó a verme.

-Listo, accedió a hacerlo, justamente está en su taller, vamos- sin darme tiempo a decir algo me tomó del brazo y me jaló por toda la escuela.

Llegamos a un pequeño taller de dónde provenía música a un volumen bastante fuerte, entré detrás de Jan viendo el lugar, estaba bastante desordenado, había muchas cosas sobre las mesas, herramientas, chips, partes de armaduras y demás; Jan saludó con normalidad al pelinegro y este hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, ya no te debo nada Jan, mi deuda esta saldada, ahora, ¿Dónde está mi discípulo?-

-Aquí esta- me señaló y en cuanto me vio noté en su mirada que la idea no le agradaba -Tony, él es Steve, Steve, él es Tony, te ayudará a estudiar, es un genio para estas cosas-

-Es un placer, Anthony, agradezco que me ayudes- supuse que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era presentarme, pero la expresión de ese chico no cambiaba mucho, al parecer estaba resignado a ayudarme, y honestamente, también empiezo a arrepentirme por haber ido. Jan se fue y nos dejó solo a ambos, nos mirábamos fijamente por varios segundos, los momentos más largos e incomodos de mi vida.

-No perdamos más el tiempo, ¿Si? Venga, dime que se te dificulta- no puedo negar que me sorprendió que fuera él quien rompiera el silencio.

-Ah, bueno, es con respecto a la clase de tecnología, necesito ayuda para poder pasar mi examen- vaya, hablar con él es más incómodo que quedarse en silencio.

-Bueno, quizá Jan ya te lo dijo, pero en caso de que no, soy el mejor de las clases- comenzó a fanfarronear mostrando cada trofeo que había ganado en torneos de ciencias, en proyectos y otras cosas más, me es difícil creerlo pero es asombroso.

Después de demostrar que era "el mejor" me pidió que le mostrara mis apuntes y le dijera que era lo que más se me complicaba, al darle mi cuaderno lo abrió comenzando a ver mis apuntes, se sentó en su silla de escritorio para luego tomar impulso con sus pies para alcanzar su mochila de dónde sacó su cuaderno, me ofreció asiento cerca de su escritorio mientras volvía a acercarse, colocó ambos cuadernos juntos, él tenía más apuntes que yo y muy detallados en cada tema. Durante varias horas estuvimos en su taller estudiando, no puedo negar que era un buen tutor, sorprendentemente me tuvo mucha paciencia, aclaraba mis dudas con una claridad sorprendente, en un momento dejé de enfocarme en los apuntes, mi atención se la llevó aquel chico que se tomó la molestia de ser mi tutor, quizá no era tan malo como yo creía, tal vez hasta podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.


	4. Quizá

**Capítulo 4 'Quizá'**

Nos quedamos hasta tarde estudiando, eran muchos temas los que teníamos que repasar, aún no puedo creerme lo paciente que Tony era, bueno, aún había cierta tensión entre ambos, esa mirada suya con desprecio dirigida a mí en ocasiones salía a la luz.

-¿Podemos parar un momento? Necesito un descanso- la verdad es que ya me ardían los ojos de tanto leer.

-Está bien, continuaremos después- después de decirlo se dio media vuelta tomando su guante, un destornillador y se puso a trabajar en este, salí del laboratorio por un momento, necesitaba aire fresco y liberarme de la tensión que causaba estar a solas con él.

 _ **-Narra Tony-**_

No volveré a pedirle favores a Jan, ahora tengo que ser el tutor del tan aclamado Steven Rogers, todo el día nos la pasamos en mi laboratorio repasando sus apuntes y los míos, no fue fácil explicarle cada tema, es muy malo para esas cosas, sus apuntes son todo un desastre por lo que tuve que basarme más en mis apuntes para poder explicarle.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, creo que eran las 2 de la madrugada, suelo desvelarme en mis proyectos, en los prototipos de mis armaduras y cosas por el estilo pero esta era la primera vez que me desvelaba siendo tutor, el sueño comenzaba a ganarme y para mantenerme despierto mientras mi discípulo tomaba un respiro me puse a terminar los ajustes de mi guante mientras internamente maldecía a Jan por pedirme ese favor, definitivamente me las pagaría; sentí unos leves golpecitos en mi hombro que captaron mi atención, era Steve quien traía dos vasos de café y me ofreció uno.

-¿Gustas café? Yo...bueno, no sabía cuál era tu preferido así que traje capuchino, espero que este bien- espero que sea solo mi imaginación, pero lo noté algo nervioso por el tono de su voz.

-Ah sí, ese está bien, gracias- tomé el vaso de café dándole un leve sorbo para luego girarme al escritorio tomando las libretas- bueno, continuemos, aún tengo mucho que explicarte.

Terminamos las lecciones alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, no nos dimos cuenta que ya era bastante tarde así que decidimos posponerlo para después, quedaba alrededor de una semana para su examen así que le dije que en sus tiempos libres me buscara para seguir repasando, le deje mi número y él me dio el suyo para mantenernos en contacto.

-¡Ey, Tony! ¿Qué tal tu noche con Steeeeeeeve? Por lo que veo la pasaron muuuuy bien- Jan, es muy temprano para tus bromas.

-Nos la pasamos estudiando hasta tarde, así que no digas las cosas de esa manera porque cualquiera puede malinterpretarlo- al sentarme en mi asiento me recargué en el pupitre algo agotado.

-Que amargado amaneciste hoy- bueno, me dormí a las 4 de la mañana, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Jan, estoy cansado, dormí tarde y no tengo ganas de estar aquí- lo que daría por un café bien cargado en ese momento. Las siguientes horas me las pase quedándome dormido entre clases, escuchaba a los profesores regañarme como de costumbre, pero sus voces sonaban distantes en mi cabeza, inclusive cuando estas acabaron escuchaba a Pepper regañarme por estarme durmiendo.

-Anthony ¿Te estas durmiendo mientras te hablo?-

-Perdona Pepps, estoy algo cansado, dormí muy poco-

-No es novedad, ¿Y ahora que en que estas trabajando?- Vaya, realmente me conoce, pero se equivoca esta vez.

-No es un invento, cumplo un favor que le debía Jan, es todo-

-¿Un favor? ¿Tú? Eso es nuevo en ti-

-Ya sé, pero se lo debía así que debo cumplirlo o sabes que me lo estará reprochando-

-Mmm buen punto, ¿Y de que se trata? ¿Alguna fiesta? ¿Ayuda con alguna tarea?-

-Soy el asesor de un chico de nuestra clase, de Rogers- noté cierta sorpresa en la mirada de Pepper, creo que no me creyó.

-Tu archienemigo, vaya situación en la que te encuentras, bueno, te deseo suerte con eso, mejor vete a descansar, en serio que te ves acabado- ¿Tan mal me veo?

-Está bien, está bien, iré a descansar-

Durante esa semana estuve viendo a Rogers en mi laboratorio, nos quedábamos hasta tarde repasando cada tema aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no avanzábamos pues se le complicaban algunos temas en específico; entre clases también solíamos vernos para dar algunos repasos o para aclarar algunas dudas que el capitán tenia, no sé cuándo inició pero rumores de que éramos amigos inseparables se había expandido por toda la academia, lo primero que pensé fue que en Jan o Loki lo habían empezado y difundido, quizá pude detener ese rumor pero estaba haciendo que nuevamente mis adorables admiradoras me tuvieron rodeado, claro que me preguntaban sobre mi "amistad" con el rubio y cosas de ese tipo así que decidí seguirles la corriente.

Al llegar al salón vi a Steve sentado en su pupitre leyendo los apuntes, me acerqué a él con una sonrisa posando mi mano en su hombro llamando su atención.

-¡Ey! Steve, colega, ¿Cómo te va?- al instante todos voltearon a vernos, algunos sorprendidos, las chicas nos veían como un sueño hecho realidad, obviamente era por mí, mi atractivo no tiene igual.

-Ahm...hola Anthony, si no te importa, quisiera repasar los apuntes, en unas horas es mi examen y estoy algo nervioso a decir verdad- siento eso como un insulto así como todas las horas que estuvimos estudiando.

-Vamos, te irá bien, estudiamos bastante y sí que tuviste progresos, además, conmigo como tu tutor es imposible que repruebes- me incliné un poco para poder ver sus apuntes, le di unas últimas explicaciones y aclaré sus dudas así como algunas cosas que habían quedado pendientes; ocasionalmente volteaba a verlo para asegurarme de que estuviera prestándome atención y era así aunque claro también notaba sus nervios.-venga cap, quita esa expresión de tu rostro, me hace sentir que mi ayuda no te es útil-

-Perdona, es que son muchos temas y son algo complejos, espero no olvidar nada- subió la manga de su chamarra viendo el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca- ya casi es hora, mejor voy de una vez, gracias Anthony- tomó sus cosas mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

-Me debes una si pasas el examen- me sentaba mientras le decía eso mientras él salía del salón con una extraña sensación de satisfacción, era raro pero el haberle ayudado me hacía sentir bien, tal vez quizá si podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.


	5. Amigos

**Capitulo 5 'Amigos'**

Pasaron algunos meses desde aquellas sesiones de estudios que tenía con Rogers; y si se lo preguntan si, paso su examen pero era lógico pues tuvo al mejor tutor de toda la academia, al final como agradecimiento me invitó una hamburguesa en la cafetería de la academia, no fue la gran cosa, pero no me puedo quejar.

No sé ni en qué momento él y yo nos volvimos amigos cercanos, ocasionalmente nos reuníamos para almorzar o solo para conversar, es gracioso pues no está muy familiarizado con la tecnología, le cuesta trabajo entenderla y me reprocha cuando me burlo de él, creo que se ha juntado mucho con Pepper pues por más que lo hago enojar sigue soportando mis tonterías. En fin, llegó un torneo por el cual Rogers se veía entusiasmado y nervioso a la vez, como si fuera la primera vez que juega, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su equipo entrenando lo cual atraía a las chicas que suspiraban al verlos como si fueran un sueño hecho realidad.

-ey cap, sí que te va bien con las chicas, eh- lo alcancé cuando iba saliendo de la academia, obviamente atraje su atención a lo cual respondió con su clásica sonrisa pacífica.

-son amables, siempre nos desean buena suerte cuando nos ven entrenar- oh, ternurita, tiene una mente tan inocente

-vamos, se te subirán los humos a la cabeza- le di un suave codazo a su brazo burlonamente pues él es bastante inocente, me sorprende que alguien pueda ser así de inocente.

-no gracias, con uno como tú basta, no quiero seguir tus pasos y quitarte tu puesto- Buena jugada, Rogers.

-oh, justo en el ego, un gancho directo- la risa que salió de sus labios fue la clara señal de que entendió mi sarcasmo, por fin, solía ser algo lento para eso y terminaba explicándole que eran solo bromas. Caminamos juntos un largo rato mientras conversábamos, no puedo negar que la mayor parte del tiempo era entretenido hablar con Steve, es un buen chico pero armado a la antigua.

El día del torneo toda la academia acudió a verlo como si fuera un evento único, por insistencia de Jan decidí asistir, debo admitir que si fue algo interesante el juego aunque no entendía mucho, no soy alguien aficionado a los deportes; no me percate del tiempo, la emoción de los presentes se me había contagiado y al igual que todos daba apoyo al equipo, los últimos instantes fueron algo suspensivos pues ambos estaban empatados, si el equipo de la academia anotaba ganarían, todos estábamos en silencio observando detenidamente la jugada, los segundos más largos de la historia, en un momento decisivo el equipo llevo a cabo una jugada bastante engañosa para sus contrincantes lo que les brindo la victoria; todo fue un caos lleno de euforia, celebrábamos, brincábamos, los que estaban sentados en las gradas de adelante corrieron a abrazar al equipo siguiendo la celebración, vaya, es la primera vez que celebraba algo así, pero sí que es divertido. La emoción fue disminuyendo al grado de casi darse por acabado.

-ey, Rogers, gran juego- la felicitación llamó la atención del rubio, su mirada se fijó en mi seguido de una sonrisa.

-Gracias Anthony, me sorprende que hayas venido a ver el juego y que no te hayas quedado dormido-

-bueno, debo admitir que pensé lo mismo, pero sorprendentemente me entretuvo bastante, y deja de llamarme Anthony, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme solo Tony- en realidad solo me llaman por mi nombre completo cuando estoy en líos, sobre todo cuando Pepper me regaña.

-perdona, ya sabes, la costumbre- creo entender porque atraes a algunas chicas, cap, eres demasiado correcto, demasiado a mi parecer.

-en fin, ey, te invito a comer algo-

\- ¿A qué se debe eso?- oh vamos, ¿No puedo invitar a un amigo a comer?

-Pues para celebrar la victoria de tu equipo, además eso es algo que los amigos hacen, ¿No? -

-...si, eso creo, pero creí que no te agradaba pues en ocasiones me mirabas como si quisieras asesinarme-

-En un principio quizá si lo pensé, es raro que diga esto, pero sentí envidia pues de la noche a la mañana me volviste en un don nadie, todas las chicas se fueron sobre ti y te miraban como si fueras un sueño hecho realidad-

-ah, vamos, no hablas en serio, ¿Oh si? Eso suena muy infantil- no conoces la sutileza ¿Verdad?

-gracias- mi clásico tono sarcástico se hizo presente a la vez que un gesto de molestia, pero aunque quiera negarlo tiene un poco de razón. -como sea, vayamos a comer que yo tengo hambre-

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurant de comida rápida, no tardamos mucho en saber que ordenaríamos pues ambos íbamos ya con algo de hambre. Mientras esperábamos nuestras ordenes nos quedamos conversando, Steve me contaba sobre su vida antes de que llegara a la academia, sobre su otra escuela, sus clases, horarios, de todo, sonaba algo nostálgico al hablar de eso, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios; me dedique solo a escucharlo prestándole toda mi atención, aunque...no sé en qué momento mis ojos se quedaron viendo los suyos, son azules, no lo había notado a detalle, es un azul algo tenue que brillaban en cuanto una luz llegaba a tocarlos, poco a poco mis ojos recorrieron su rostro inspeccionándolo, ojos azules, cabello rubio claro, oxigenado diría yo, tes fina y algo clara, le hace falta broncearse pues parece un fantasma, lo cual es gracioso; no puedo negar que entendí por qué las chicas suspiran al verlo, tiene su encanto.

\- ¿Tony?-

\- ¿Eh?-

-Te pregunte "¿Cómo ha sido tu vida en la academia antes de que yo llegara?" Veo que no me prestaste atención-

-Si te presté atención, solo me distraje un segundo; bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no ha cambiado realmente, así como me ves en la academia siempre lo he sido, siempre he sido el playboy de la academia amado por todas las chicas-

-Y odiado por los profesores y con un historial de conducta pésimo- buena broma, pero no es gracioso.

-Ja ja ja, no es mi culpa que las clases me aburran, además ese historial no importa, mis calificaciones son las mejores de todas-

-No puedo negar eso, es algo que me cuesta trabajo creer, como un chico con un historial de conducta como el tuyo puede tener calificaciones perfectas-

-Tres palabras: soy Tony Stark- mis aires de grandeza se hicieron presentes, pero no puedo negar lo que es verdad, solo un genio como yo puede lograr tal hazaña.

-Presumido, pero ¿Sabes? Me alegra que ahora seamos amigos- me sonrió de una forma tan...peculiar que me dejo sin habla, fue raro eso, a decir verdad a mí también me alegra que seamos amigos.


End file.
